


I'm the Doctor, run !

by LePresident_Miaou



Series: Allons-y Al... exander ! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU!Doctor Who, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human!Alec, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lord Magnus, Time Travel, Traveling in space, doctor Magnus, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePresident_Miaou/pseuds/LePresident_Miaou
Summary: Alexander Lightwood's life couldn't be more boring, but what could happen to you when you work in the smallest town in the whole United Kingdom? Well, a half naked man with a big blue box could be a start?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Moowies (thank you Moonzy for finding this amazing nickname haha) ! So I'm quite excited about this new serie I decided to write. This is based on Doctor Who's adventures, if you don't know that TV show, please give it a try it's absolutely amazing ! But, you definitely don't need to know the show to read this fanfic, I'll take the time to explain everything so you wouldn't be lost and you'll understand everything.
> 
> So, enjoy and please, tell me what you think about it, it's very important to me as a baby fanfiction writer :) 
> 
> Huge thank you to the beautiful Eydis for betaing, you're the best <333
> 
> PS: So not original but if you ever read this, you can tweet with the #AYAFic hashtag on Twitter so I can see your reactions <3

Alec Lightwood’s life couldn’t be more boring, and it couldn’t be more ordinary. He had been working in a clothes shop for the last year, and truth be told, working wasn’t as exciting as it has seemed when he was still a student. Being a full time worker was a bit boring when you had dreams about travelling the world and climbing mountains, or swimming with sharks, and well, anything. 

 

Anything would be more exciting than folding a stack of shirts to place them in the store’s shelves, but what could be happening here, in Greenford, that small and insignificant village lost between London and Heathrow. Alec sighed loudly as the last customer left the shop after spending forty long minutes trying on about a million shirts, and in the end, leaving without buying any, which meant, more folding for Alec. He placed the pile of shirts on the counter and began his work with a lot of concentration.

 

He was so bored he didn’t even realize when someone entered the shop.

 

“Hello, may I help y-” Alec began when he raised his head to discover man standing at the door, only wearing his underwear. His eyes widened when the man looked at him with a beaming smile.

 

In his entire life, Alec had never met someone as good looking as that stranger, he had a nice caramel color skin and dark brown eyes glowing with a gold reflect and Alec couldn’t tell if he had dreamt it or if he had really seen the guy with cat eyes for a moment. 

 

“Oh, hello!” The stranger greeted him with a radiant smile once again. He simply walk toward the shelf and took a pair black pants, a dark maroon shirt and a dark blue jacket. “Do you have bow ties? I love bow ties. Bow ties are cool ! Aren’t they?” The man was speaking so fast Alec could only nod and he walked to the stranger’s side to brought him a box full of colorful bow ties that were behind the counter.

 

The man was way too close to Alec’s liking, but, truth be told, he really couldn’t complain because that guy was gorgeous. When he picked a dark blue bow tie matching his jacket, he winked at Alec, who violently blushed and turned around to go back to his shirt folding while the man was heading to the changing cabins. 

 

_ I didn’t even ask him why he was naked, I mean, this isn’t any of my business, but- I mean, he did come here naked. _ Alec told himself,  _ maybe he got robbed, maybe he doesn’t have any money? Oh god, what I’m going to do if he runs away with the clothes?  _ Alec began to panic quite a bit.

 

Truth about Alec was, he had big dreams of adventures and discovery, but he was also very afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid of spiders, robbers, foxes, and of leaving the places he knew, and this was his biggest problem. He couldn’t leave Greenford, not with all his life and his family being here.

 

“Brilliant, this is brilliant!” The man exclaimed as he got out of the changing room.

 

Alec was so left behind at the sight of the gorgeous stranger standing in front of him, wearing the black tight pants, with the maroon shirt slightly tucked into the said pants, His shirt was buttoned up, the bow tie and the shirt coordinating perfectly with the whole outfit, and Alec gulped, knowing he was staring quite rudely at the man.

 

“I know I’m pleasant to look at, my dear, but can I have the price for all of these?” The man asked and Alec snapped of his thoughts.

 

“You- You can pay?” Alec said, not even thinking about what actually came out of his mouth. 

 

“Well, it’s the point of a shop right? You come in, pick clothes, and then pay for it?” The hot stuff stranger answered, still with that devilishly handsome smile, and Alec panicked and blushed.

 

“I’m so- so sorry, I just- I assumed that- I shouldn’t ha-” Alec was babbling and stammering but the man simply chuckled and get a wallet of the pocket of the trouser and Alec was wondering where he had kept it before, but he didn’t asked. He typed all the prices in the machine, and handle the ticket to the stranger.

 

“It’ll be 130£, please.” Alec asked as he opened the cash drawer, when the man gave him the money. Alec carefully checked to give him the right amount of change back, and the stranger smiled. 

 

“Thank you, Alexander.” He said while putting the coins in his pocket. 

 

“How do you know-” Alec started before he stopped, remembering he had a badge with his name on it, although it said Alec and not Alexander. “Alexander is my full name but-”

 

“Suits you.” The man said as he walked towards the door but then he stopped looking at the fake mannequins near the showcase. “But, be careful Alexander, some things might not be what you think.”

 

“Are you always being so cryptic?” Alec smirked a bit, not showing his curiosity. 

 

“I’m not being cryptic, but, please be careful.” He winked at Alec, and the latter blushed.

 

Alec arched an eyebrow, clearly showing he didn’t understand what the stranger wanted to say, but then before he closed the door, he really wanted to asked him. He took a step closer but the door was already open and he moved faster to reach the front step.

 

“Wait ! I don’t even know your-” but the door closed and when Alec ran after him, as soon as he opened the door, looking to his left, looking to his right, the stranger was gone. “name.” Alec whispered as the only thing he could see was the empty streets of Greenford, it was almost dark, and he could spot a fox running on the other side of the road, so he quickly closed the door and stepped inside of the shop. As soon as he closed the door, he leaned his back against the wood and sighed, but thinking about it, he chuckled. 

“That guy was weird.” He said, as he went back to folding the shirts.

 

***

 

A week passed and Alec never seen the handsome stranger again, so he stopped thinking about him and the fact that he could possibly bump into his shop once again, half naked, but still charming and attractive. The day had been long, but fortunately, today was Friday, his last day of work, and he would finally be able to go home, grab some Ben & Jerry's and binge watch shows on Netflix all weekend. He sighed when a new customer entered the shop about four minutes before the closing, but he just smiled when he recognized the client was a regular, and helped the young man picking a bow tie for a date he’d have later in the evening. 

 

When the customer picked the same one as his mysterious stranger, Alec couldn’t help but smile, he came back behind the counter to scan the bow tie. 

 

“6£99, please.” He said as the client was handing him 10£. “Do you have your client card? So I can check your account and see if you can have a discount?” Alec asked as the young man checked in his wallet. “I can find you in the datas if you don’t have it, your name please?”

 

“Lewis, Simon. Simon Lewis, sorry that’s two first name, I should just stop talking.” Simon said nervously, and Alec smiled.

 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be alright.” Alec said, handing his coins to Simon. “So you had a 1£ discount, so here’s your 4£ and one cent.” 

 

Simon smiled widely and run out of the shop. Just at that moment, his cellphone rang on the counter and he immediately picked up when he saw it was Isabelle, his baby sister. 

 

“Hey.” Alec said as he hang on.

 

“You’re finally picking up, you’ve been avoiding me for more than a week Alec!” Izzy shouted on the phone and Alec had to turn the volume lower so she wouldn’t scream in his ear. “So, you’re still free tonight to go out with Jace, Clary, and I?” 

 

Alec swore silently. He had completely forgotten he was supposed to go out with Izzy and Jace tonight. He usually liked their nights out, but, London’s pubs were always crowded on Fridays and he really wasn’t in the mood for that today. If only something could restrain him from going. 

 

“Well, Izzy, I know I said I could come but-” Alec was searching for an excuse as he began to close the store of the shops.

 

“Don’t tell me you have a better thing to do? Or maybe you have? Do you have a date?” Izzy chuckled and Alec began to stammers. 

“What?” Alec immediately denied, “No, I don’t! Why would I-” Alec stopped talking when he heard something falling on the floor on his right. 

 

He turned his head towards the mannequins that were in the showcase, to realized one of them had lost its plastic hand. Alec sighed loudly, he really needed to get out of that place or he would start to go crazy, so he simply shook his head and continued to lock the door. 

 

“What is it?” Izzy asked. “You’re closing right? I’ll come to pick you up in a bit. Wait for me at the back door, I’ll be there in about thirty minutes. Bye” And she hung up before Alec could say anything, leaving him no choice, and he hated that. 

 

“Damnit Izzy!” He exclaimed, before he put his phone in his back pocket, locking the front door and walking toward the back exit, where he usually get out by. 

 

To go outside, he had to first enter a small room where employees would usually left their stuff, coats and bags and then he’d have to go through the storage room where they keep all the supplies, extra clothes and old mannequins. Truth be told, Alec didn’t even know why they’d keep the old and scorny mannequins in the supply’s room when they could just throw them away or give them to recycling. As he reached the storage room, Alec felt something was weird, like someone was following him, but when he turned around there was nothing behind him, so he did what he probably shouldn’t have done, he went back to the main room to see nothing was there, nothing, not even the mannequins. 

 

“What the-” Alec began but he couldn’t finish because a big plastic hand grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him closer. “Fu- What!” he shouted as he was struggling to fight the tall mannequin that had attacked him, and with a rather powerful tug of his arm, he finally got away from the plastic man’s grip, and ran toward the storage room. He carefully closed the first door but didn’t took the time to lock the second one, fortunately for him because when he stepped in the storage room, it was full of damaged but moving mannequins.

 

“Oh god.” Alec said, he wasn’t even able to move at that point, when he suddenly felt someone grabbing him from behind, pulling him back into the small room and Alec panicked, trying to get out of the hands restraining him, without any success and, lost for lost anyway he throw himself backwards and fell down on his attacker, making him hiss in pain. 

 

“Ouch!” 

 

Wait, Alec knew that voice, it was familiar, and it was highly unexpected. So when he turned around to see the stranger from the other day, his eyes widen in disbelief, as the stranger was rubbing the back of his head. When the door opened though, they both jumped back on their feet to close it immediately. 

 

The stranger got a small object from his inside pocket and place it front of the door. It was metallic, about as long as a pen but much larger, and the tip was ornate with a small blue light. Alec was about to ask him what he was going to do with it when a strange noise came from the metallic pen, and a blue light came out. Suddenly Alec didn’t felt the need to hold on the door, so he carefully stepped away from it, looking at the locker which was completely burned and then at the man, then at the locker again for a good minute, then he was back at the man, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh, don’t look at me like I’m the crazy one!” Alec shouted. He was completely panicking. “What did you do to that door? And why are you here, in the supply room, when I didn’t even saw you entering the shop, and the back door is closed, oh- no. Did I forget to-” Alec panicked even more but the man simply smiled, and show off his metallic stuff and Alec shook his head.

 

“Sonic screwdriver.” The man said, making the thing roll between his finger skillfully. 

 

“Sonic wha-” Alec began when they heard a loud noise knocking at the storage room and Alec jolted, he really didn’t liked that situation in the slightest. He was stucked in a small room, surrounded by freaking  _ alive _ plastic mannequins moving, and ready to kill them, probably, Alec was assuming they weren’t here because it was time for a nice cup of tea, they were in England but stereotypes have their limits. 

 

Suddenly, Alec felt a hand grabbing his ass and he jumped at the sensation, so he looked at the stranger with widen eyes, what was he thinking about and did he really thought it was the moment to do that, right now and right here.

 

“Could you please stop touching my butt please.” Alec said, eyes shut, trying to think about the situation they were in.

 

“I’m sorry but, even though your backside seems very pleasant, both of my hands are busy right now.” The stranger said and Alec opened his eyes to realized he was indeed busy with the second door, his sonic screw-thingy or whatever it was in his hand, scanning the door, making this weird noise and projecting a faid blue light on the door. 

 

Alec gulped.

 

“Then what’s the thing touching my butt at the moment.” He said, not wanting to look what was actually grabbing his ass.

 

The stranger looked behind to check on Alec’s back and hissed when he saw the plastic hand, attached to Alec’s jeans, desperately trying to go further up. He gave a quick kick with his foot and when the hand tried to squeeze through them, Alec stepped on it with all his strength, stopping the hand in its escape and then, when he saw the thing wasn’t moving anymore he stepped on it once again, then again, quicker and harder each time so it soon became a pile of plastic pieces. 

 

“I think it’s ok, Alexander, you destroyed it.” The man said as he put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and the young man jolted in surprise, pushing the hand away. “Don’t worry, it’s me. Here, no danger.” He soothed seeing all the panic in Alec’s eyes. 

“I don’t even know your name, I don’t know who you are.” Alec shivered, hearing the knocking on the door becoming louder and louder.

 

The man smiled, and then he grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling him closer to his chest so they were close enough to fell each other’s breath. The stranger pointed his screwdriver towards the door and Alec looked at him with widen eyes, thinking the man must be crazy if his idea was to open the door when an army of plastic terminators was clearly waiting for them on the other side.

 

“I’m the Doctor. Now, Run!” The Doctor said as he opened the door violently, pushing all the mannequins away from the path. 

 

Alec held onto the Doctor’s hand with all his will as they crossed the room, as their life depended on how fast they could run, but, well, actually they life did depended on that so they just kept running towards the door, until the Doctor got his screwdriver out of his pocket, as soon as he could, and that wasn’t fast enough for Alec’s liking. Alec was glued on the Doctor’s back, facing the mannequins, who were now back on their feets and coming, quite fast, towards them.

 

“Hum. Doctor?” Alec urged as he was still pushing the man’s back.

 

“Alexander, I appreciate you being so close to me, but, please, could you calm down for a moment so I can open that bloody door!” The Doctor stated, quite annoyed by Alec constantly trying to push him even more against the door.”

 

“Doctor!” Alec shouted as the mannequins were really too close to them.

 

By the moment the Doctor was about to answer the door swung open and they both stumbled out of the shop, falling on the ground, the door closing behind them in a loud noise. Alec was still shaking and he didn’t even realized he was crushing the Doctor with all of his body, until he felt a hand running in his hair, trying to calm him and it worked, so, suddenly Alec snapped out from his thought and turned his head towards the door, looking at it in panic, fearing it might open again.

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t open.” The Doctor said, reassuring Alec, still soothing his hair.

 

“How do you-” Alec started before, he saw the Doctor thinking. “What? I don’t like that look on your face?”

 

“Did one of them touch you? Did it get in contact with your skin?” He asked, before he looked at Alec’s long sleeve jumper. “Probably not, but we need to be careful. I’m going to stay with you until I’m sure.” 

 

“What? What do you mean? Until you’re sure of what? What about if one of them touched me.” Alec asked worriedly.

 

The Doctor sighed, and stopped running his hand in Alec’s hair, but they were still lying on the floor, just looking at each other.

 

“Those thing are called thumans, they are organismes extremely dangerous for this planet as they’re stealing humans lives. Few of them escaped from a prison on Justicia, they can’t stay alive more than twenty four hours in the human air, except if they found a body.”

 

“Thum- Justic- A body, wait, I don’t understand anything?” Alec said, confused.

 

“If one of them get in contact with your skin, it may have scanned some of your DNA and it would be able to recreate your body.” The Doctor explain, and Alec felt like his head was about to explode. “They ended up in your shop, so I followed the signal with the TARDIS but when I came in your shop, the signal was gone, so they must have hidden in the mannequins, waiting for the right moment. Oh that’s clever, very clever!” He said, snapping his finger almost like he was talking alone.

 

They finally raised from the ground to stand next to the door, but Alec couldn’t help but holding the Doctor’s jacket. 

 

“But, why didn’t they attack me before tonight? It’s been like a week since you came in my shop, they could have-” Alec started, but the Doctor interrupted him.

 

“I still was there to check on you before I left today, so they must have thought I was gone, clever but not enough. When I came here the first time, if one of them was to attack me, they would have died, but I think you were their main target in the first place.” The Doctor said, and Alec couldn’t be more confused than he already was.

 

“So that’s why you entered my shop? Half naked?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course, I wanted most of my body parts to be exposed so the thumans would have more chances to actually attack me. And I place a detector into the cabin when I went to change, that’s how I knew you were in trouble, fortunately I only was a few light years away!” The Doctor said with a smile.

 

Alec was looking at him with both admiration, disbelief and incomprehension, as the very attractive yet strange man was still smiling at him. Alec didn’t know why, but there was something about that man, something that made him want to keep holding on his jacket, and never let go of him. They stayed here for a while until Alec came back to himself and his eyes widen.

 

“Wait, you said that, if they would come to attack you, they would have died, but just before that you said that those creatures could only survived if they had a body to possess. So, why would they have died?” Alec asked, afraid of what was about to come. “You’re- Are you an-” 

 

“Alec!” A voice echoed behind them, and Alec jumped realizing it was his sister, Isabelle, who just called him.

Alec also realized he was still snuggling in the Doctor’s arms, so he quickly stepped away but it was already too late, because when Isabelle reached his side she elbowed him right in the ribs and Alec hissed at the bump. She grinned and looked at the Doctor with a lot of interest.

 

“So you do have a date tonight! ” She said with a smile and Alec blushed violently. “Hi, I’m Isabelle, Alec’s sister.” She added before extending a hand to the stranger in front of her. “And you are?” 

 

“Nobody, Izzy, we don’t-” Alec started before his sister began to be annoying again.

 

“Would you like to join us tonight? We’re going to the Green Man, in London, there’s a cab already waiting for us, but, there’s a free seat!” She said, not really giving Alec a chance to explain himself about the Doctor, and truth be told, he wouldn’t even know what to explain to her. That he had met this guy about a week ago and that now, he has just barged into the shop to rescue him from a bunch of zombie mannequins possessed by some kind of alien? There’s no way this explanation was logical or rational, so there’s no way she would believe him. 

 

“I’d love to!” The Doctor said as he began to walking along with Isabelle.

 

“Wait, what?! No but you don’t have to.” Alec said running after him. He accidentally tripped and almost fell but fortunately for him the Doctor was there to catch him up.

 

“It looks like you still need me.” He winked as he saw Alec grabbing his coat as he almost fell.

 

The young man blushed but he didn’t say anything, knowing that it was useless anyway because Izzy was already waiting for both of them in the taxi. To his surprise, when he climbed on the car, Alec sat just in front of Simon, one of his regular customers.

 

“Simon ?” Alec said with disbelief. “What are you-” Then Alec stopped. “Ok, so the bow tie. That was for tonight ?” He asked and Simon nodded.

 

“Do you know each other?” Izzy asked, laughing at the situation. “I don’t have to introduce my boyfriend Simon then ? Well except to Alec’s hot date.”

 

The Doctor smiled and shaked Simon’s hand.

 

“I’m the Doctor. Nice to meet you.” He said with a warm smile.

 

“The Doctor? Doctor who ?” Simon asked. 

 

“Just the Doctor.” He answered without saying anything else.

 

During the whole cab ride Isabelle kept asking question to him, where he was from, what he was doing for a living, what was his favorite food, his favorite drinks, what did he liked the most in Alec, and that was the moment Alec chose to cough because he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation before Izzy mentioned him. Fortunately for him, the cab stopped before the Doctor even had a chance to answer that question, so Isabelle and Simon got out of the cab first with Isabelle, followed by the Doctor and Alec.

 

“We’ll join you inside.” Alec said, grabbing the Doctor’s jacked, retaining him from moving further.

 

“Don’t make out for too long!” Isabelle said, winking and taking Simon’s arm, kissing him on the cheek before they entered the pub.

 

“I-I’m sorry, for her, I mean- Sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes, well, siblings in general.” Alec said, half smiling and scrubbing the back of his head.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know, so it’s ok, you don’t have to worry about that Alexander. Your sister is lovely.” The Doctor said, as he was about to step in the bar, but Alec asked him the question he didn’t want to hear.

 

“You don’t have any siblings?” He said innocently. Of course, he didn’t know, he couldn’t know.

 

“I don’t have any family.” The Doctor answered without turning around, but he could see Alec closing his eyes for a moment, not knowing what to say.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” Alec started awkwardly, but the Doctor finally turned around. 

 

“You don’t have to sorry, it was a very long time ago.” He said with a faded smile. “But, we don’t have to talk about this now, we don’t have to talk about this at all, to be honest.”

 

“Well, you don’t seem to be that old to me.” Alec said perplex, and the Doctor cupped his cheek.

 

“Oh Alexander. If only you knew. But, I promise I’ll explain everything to you. Not today, but one day, I hope.” He stopped for a bit, looking into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. “Oh, I really hope one day, I could-” But before he could continue, Alec hissed in pain and began to hold on his ribs.

 

“What is that?” Alec shouted, as he felt a burning pain growing and he hold on the Doctor’s jacket.

 

The Doctor didn’t said anything, he simply pulled up Alec’s sweater to discover a purple bruise spreading on his side, blue veins appearing quickly as Alec was howling in pain. The get his sonic screwdriver from his inside pocket and ran it on the wound, when he finished his ministrations, he looked at the object to end up grimacing.

“What is- argh!” Alec jolted as a new wave of pain spread through his body. “I can see your face, and it doesn’t seem good.” 

 

“There’s a problem, Alexander, a serious problem.” The Doctor began, and when he felt Alec gripping his arm even harder, he quickly elaborated. “I should have checked on you sooner, you got touched by one of the thumans, which mean, we have to back to the shop as soon as possible or-” He stopped, and looked at Alec nervously. Ale didn’t liked that.

 

“Wha- aaargh!” Alec felt his knees buckled under his weight, and if the Doctor wasn’t there to support him, he clearly would have collapsed on the floor. “Or what?” he said grinning his teeth, trying to contain the pain, but it was too strong.

 

“Or you’ll die.” He simply said. “When it gets in contact with you, it take a part of your DNA to slowly recreated it, but it also injected a poison in your organism, it’s slowly draining you from your abilities. Walking, talking, and then breathing. That’s why we need to hurry, now grab my hand we’re jumping back in cab, ok?” He said, watching Alec agonising, but the young man finally took his hand, and they once they were in the cab, Alec leaned on the Doctor's shoulder, breathing heavily as the pain was taking over.

 

“We need to hurry, Alexander.” The Doctor said with a serious voice Alec hadn’t heard before. He was dead serious.

 

Alec and the Doctor jumped back in the cab and drove toward Alec’s shop in Greenford, before that, the Doctor took Alec’s phone and with a simple touch with his sonic screwdriver, he sent a text to Isabelle saying he wanted to enjoy some time alone with his date tonight.

 

“If I get through this, remind me to kill you for this!” Alec said as he hissed in pain from the wound.

 

He howled once again but this time he called for the Doctor’s help, as a dark liquid was flowing from his bruised skin, soaking his dark grey jumper, he felt sick, and he couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

 

“I’m going to die in a cab with a stranger, that’s so great!” Alec laughed, But the Doctor squeezed his hand softly.

 

“I won't let you die, Alexander, do you hear me? I promise I won’t!” He told him, with all of his will, his eyes promising that everything would be ok and Alec wanted to trust him.

 

He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to believe him, that he was going to make it, and that everything will go back to normal and then Alec closed his eyes. Did he really want things to go back to where they were before he met that strange man and his blue bow tie? His life has always been so normal, he had never took the time to enjoy anything. He’d went to school and never made any real friend except Jace, his father's best friend’s son. Then he went to college and UNI to study economic and management but he ended up working at this clothing shop, and it’s been two years now, all his dreams of adventure faded away. In twenty four hours he had live more adventures with the Doctor than in his entire life. If his live was so boring, and he was now realizing it, would it really matters if he didn’t woke up?

 

“...lexander! Alexander !” The Doctor shouted and Alec woke up, at the right moment he wasn’t even sure he really wanted it. But then he saw him, the Doctor, he was here next to him. 

 

Alec was on the floor, his back against the back door of the shop, the Doctor facing him, a hand on his cheek. He could feel he was crying before his face was humid and the man looking at him seemed to have a certain sadness in his eyes as well.

 

“You have to be strong, only you can destroy it.” The Doctor said calmly.

 

“What ? But how ?” Alec whined as he could feel the pain becoming stronger as he was closer to the thuman.

 

“The thuman is trying to make you feel worthless, the weaker you are the easier it is to suck the rest of your strength, you have to face it Alexander. I’ll be right here by your side.” He said as he helped Alec standing up. “He doesn’t have all your strength, he’s as weak as you are, it can’t harm you. And remember Alexander, you’re brilliant, you just don’t know it yet.”

 

“I’m not, Doctor, I’m not.” He said with some tears rolling on his cheeks, that the Doctor quickly wiped by running his shirtsleeve under the young man’s eyes.

 

“You’re tougher than you think, and right now you need to believe in you, just like I do.” The Doctor said leaning his forehead and pushing it against Alec’s, and both of them smiled.

 

“I’ll try.” Alec said shyly.

 

When they entered the room they didn’t had to search for a long time. In the middle of the room, sat on the floor, wearing exactly the same clothes, another Alec was there, grinning and laughing when he saw both of them standing before him.

 

“I really didn’t think you’d have the guts to come here a fight me, my dear Alec.” The thuman said.

 

“I’m not here to fight, you’ll give me back my body and that’s all.” Alec said, hissing in pain and holding his ribs. The Doctor was holding him close, preventing him from fainting and falling on the ground.

 

The thuman simply laughed loudly and wiped a tear at the corner of his eye, then he tugged his head on the side and smile fondly.

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were serious? Why would I give you back your body, you don’t even like it?” He said and Alec shivered.

 

“Don’t talk about things you don't know. You don’t know me, you don’t know anything at all!” Alec said sharply with a shaking voice, clearly, the Doctor could see he was about to lose his temper, his fists and jaw were clenched, and now, his whole body was shaking.

 

“You see,” the thuman said with a smirk “this is where you’re wrong, I know and feel everything and I can feel your weakness. I can feel this feeling inside of you, you’re not worth it.”

 

“Shut up.” Alec whispered. “Just shut up!” He was yelling now.

 

Alec tried to push the Doctor away but in a shaky movement he just fell on the floor, but as soon as the Doctor began to kneel to help him standing up again, Alec told him not to. He didn't need any help, because this was a fight he was willing to win alone and alone only, even though the risk was big enough to continue fighting.

 

“Look at you, crawling on the floor, when I can almost stand already ? Just give up and everything will be- urgh.” The thuman hold on his head, looking in pain. “ What is going on?” He spat.

 

Alec began to slowly stand up while his other half was now in his knees, holding his head and yelling from the pain. Alec smiled and began to play with the sonic screwdriver he was holding in his hand.

 

“I wasn’t a hundred percent sure about this but, when the Doctor told me about the fact that this thing was only working on metals, I remembered the hand I destroyed. The plastic hand attached to the mannequin with metallic pieces. This was the only way to mess with your brain, preventing you from growing any stronger. Smart right?” Alec smirked.

 

“Brilliant ! That’s absolutely brilliant!” The Doctor shouted as the thuman’s body was slowly becoming weaker, losing each part of his body as a puzzle losing each of his pieces. “You inverted the effects of the metal on his body to cut the power on the brain before it could recreate all the intern system of your body ! That’s fantastic !” 

 

“Truth be told,” Alec started with a smile. “I had no idea it would have this effect on him. I just saw all the shattered glass around it and, he had a notch on his arms, but there was no blood, no flesh, just- just nothing.” Alec said, staring blankly at the pieces of plastic on the floor, slowly turning into dust. 

 

“That’s normal, it would have need at least twenty four hours to drain all of your energy and recreate your bone structure first, then all the flesh and veins and-” The Doctor stopped when he saw Alec wasn’t listening, he was simply still staring at the ground.

 

“This could had been me.” Alec was holding back his tears. “I- I didn’t want-” Alec stopped, he was almost sobbing now, but the Doctor was there, next to him, and as soon as he looked into his eyes, he began to calm down, and simply kept looking at the ground.

 

As the thuman was now just ashes on the ground, the Doctor grabbed Alec’s hand and smile, and the young man pulled up his jumper to realize that the bruises were slowly fading, and after a few seconds his skin was now as white and as smooth as it was earlier tonight so he smiled with all his will and jumped in the Doctor’s arms. He soon realized that maybe he had been a lot bit too enthusiastic, but when he felt the Doctor’s hands running from the back on his head to his lower back, squeezing him tightly he couldn’t help but lean into the hug even more.

 

The Doctor smelled nice, and Alec didn’t knew what scent it was, but it smelled like sandalwood and fresh mint.

 

“Thank you.” Alec simply said as he step away from the man before him.

 

“Why are you thanking me Alexander? You’ve done everything, I couldn’t have been more helpless.” The Doctor said with a sad smile.

 

“For everything you’ve done and everything you said to me. Befo- before I met you my life was exactly the same, each and every day wasn’t different from the previous one and I hated it. You came and in less than twenty four hours my life became a complete mess, but- at least it was a great mess.” Alec stopped and inhaled before he could finish his sentence. “It was the adventure I was waiting for, you were my adventure, Doctor. But-” 

 

Alec didn’t even had time to finish that the man took him by the hand and led him outside. Even though it was spring and the cherry blossoms were already flowering, even though it was already mid-May in the United Kingdom, the weather tended to be a bit late when it came to sun and warmth. But Alec didn’t care tonight, it was almost midnight, he was only wearing his dark grey jumper and he was following the Doctor down the street to end up in front of a huge blue phone box, covered in cherry blossom’s petals. 

 

The Doctor get a key out of his pocket and place it in the lock, and opened the door. Alec was standing there, waiting for something irrational to happen again, he wouldn’t be surprise. So he thought it was normal when the Doctor came out of the box, to pull him in by the sleeve, and when he ended up in a huge, and enlighten room, full of differents mechanics he needed to blink several time to realize he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Wha- Where- I-” Alec stammered as the Doctor was walking toward the center of the room, where there was a huge tube, and around it, some kind of dashboard, going all around the glowing tube. There was electrical wires everywhere, mingling and intermingling around and under the dashboard and Alec was wondering what kind of mechanism it was.

 

“We’re in the TARDIS, this beautiful thing is my actual and only companion !” The Doctor said as he pushed a lever and a thud echoed in the room and Alec jumped. “Don’t worry, eventually you get used to the noise.” The Doctor said as he activated a new lever, turned a key and grabbed Alec by the hand. “Hold onto me.” 

 

Alec felt the ground moving under his feet, and he almost lost his balance as he felt the room moving around them, so he held onto the Doctor body and close his eyes as the noise stopped and the room stopped spinning.

 

“The hell was that?” Alec asked as the Doctor let go of him, and Alec felt on his butt. “Ouch”.

 

“Sorry. Shouldn’t have let go of you, your first TARDIS travel is something you have to be ready for, I’m just use to it now.” The Doctor said, helping Alec to stand up.

 

“What’s a Tardis?” Alec ask, massaging his back and grimacing.

 

“Oh ! TARDIS stands for  Time And Relative Dimensions In Space ! It’s- my spaceship.” The Doctor said, walking toward the door, and Alec didn’t move.

 

“Space- Wait, what are you talking about? If that’s some kind of joke, I had enough for today, thank you. Listen, I think I should go.” Alec said, finally moving towards the door, and he stopped before the Doctor, who was standing, and smiling at the doorstep.

 

When the door finally sprung open, Alec’s jaw almost dropped and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In front of him, the whole universe, the stars and space surrounding them, as they were floating in the TARDIS. Alec almost felt backward again, but the Doctor was holding him, close, so they sat at the edge of the doorstep, their legs balancing in the emptiness of the ocean of stars beneath them. Alec stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, and the Doctor was the one to break the silence.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m a lot to get used to.” The Doctor said. 

 

“It’s not you.” Alec answered quickly, maybe too quickly because the Doctor looked at him with widened eyes. “I mean, it’s all of this. I- I can’t believe that it’s really happening, and I feel like I’m just going to wake up from a dream, and you would’ve never been there. I don’t want to wake from that dream.” Alec said, closing his eyes, not even opening them again when the Doctor placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

 

Finally, when Alec opened his eyes again, he found the Doctor was still kneeling next to him, and hand running on his back and he took a deep breath, he was about to ask something he wasn’t sure if he really wanted an answer to, but, he couldn’t keep that for himself.

 

“Who-What are you?” Alec asked.

 

The Doctor flinched, and turning his head, looking towards the emptiness of the galaxy, he sat next to Alec, saying nothing at first.

 

“I’m a Time Lord.” He said after a while. “I physically look like a human, except I can travel in time and space.” He stopped talking when he saw Alec was already lost.

 

“So, you’re an alien too?” Alec said, not looking at him anymore.

“I don’t really like that appellation Alexander, but, if you want to call me like that, this is what I am, indeed.” The Doctor said. 

 

“Ok.” Alec simply answered and he sat closer to the man, leaning his head on his shoulder closing his eyes, as he enjoyed the peaceful silent around them, and he felt asleep. 

 

Alec wasn’t scared to fall asleep next to the Doctor, because even if this was just a dream, this would have been the most wonderful moment he had ever experiment. But fortunately for him, when he opened his eyes, the Doctor was still here, next to him, waiting for Alec to move first.

 

“I want to go home.” Alec said, out of nowhere and The Doctor simply nod, as he closed the door and walked towards the dashboard. After pushing few levers and soon the TARDIS began to move again and Alec had to stay on the ground if he wanted to stay safe.

 

As the finally ended up in front of Alec’s shop, next to his small house, Alec was still standing at the doorstep, waiting for the Doctor to ask him to stay, even though he wasn’t sure he would want this. But when he made the first move and he was now half outside, he heard something, something that made him turned around.

 

“Magnus.” The Doctor had said.

 

Alec was still looking at him, he didn’t knew if he wanted to go backward and get to know that man, or if he wanted to run away, either option were to be considered, but right now, he couldn’t move, he was just staring at the man, still standing next to the dashboard. The Doctor finally move and came closer to Alec, but Alec didn’t flinched, and once he was next to him, he could feel himself shivering from the proximity between them.

 

“Once, when I was still a young Time Lord, after I- after I left my planet. I was travelling upon different ages, different times, I lived for few years in Pompeii, and the people I met decided to call me Magnus because it meant “The great”. Well, I liked being called Magnus, but- That didn’t helped me saving all those people when Pompeii was being destroyed by the ashes of the Vesuvius.” Magnus said, not looking at Alec. 

 

That was all Alec needed to throw his arms around The Doctor’s shoulder, holding him close, like this was their last day on earth, and after a moment of confusion, he felt arms wrapping around him, and he buried his head in the crook of the Doctor’s neck. There was something reassuring about being in the Doctor’s arms, and Alec felt like the world could crumble and fell apart around them, he would be safe. 

 

When they broke away from the hug, they were finally looking at each other, and The Doctor smiled sadly, seeing Alec’s teary eyes, he knew what was about to happen, and he didn’t wanted this moment to end. He knew they were about to say goodbye, that he wasn’t what Alexander needed, that he would be alone once again. 

 

Alec also knew, he knew that he was going to let him go, that he would regret it, but he couldn’t just jump into that bright blue box, with that amazing man, leaving his life and his family behind. 

 

“I- I like Magnus, it suits you.” Alec smiled, tears rolling on his face.

 

“Then Magnus it is.” Magnus smiled fondly, wiping Alec’s tears with his shirtsleeve. “Now, you should stop crying, or I might just-” Magnus began before he completely stopped to care about what he was about to say, and he just replace the talking by the acting.

 

Alec felt Magnus’s sweet and hot lips against his, and his eyes widened before he finally closed them, as Magnus was kissing him softly. He could taste the saltiness of his tears and the smell of sandalwood as he was still holding on the Doctor’s shoulders. The kiss was long, and gentle and Alec almost whined when Magnus broke it. Alec was now outside the blue Phone Call box, and Magnus took a step backward so he was inside. Alec was holding both his tears and sobs. 

 

“Please, don’t go.” Alec said, and Magnus smiled at him. 

 

He searched for something in his inner pocket and frowned as he seemed not finding what he wanted to, but suddenly, he got a key out of his pocket, and he handed to Alec.

 

“What is that?” Alec asked, taking the key, to see a little TARDIS carved on the tip.

 

“It’s the TARDIS’s key. If you ever change you mind, the door would still be open for you.” Magnus said with a sad smile.

 

Alec was about to answer but when he looked up, the door was now closed, and tears began to roll on his cheeks again. He put his left hand on the door, hoping it would open but it stayed close. After a while, when he thought he would be able to walk away, he turned away but he realized he couldn’t move, and he felt his knees buckled as he felt backward and leaned his back against the TARDIS, and he began to sob. 

 

What he didn’t knew was that Magnus was sat against the door too, sighting loudly as he didn’t want to go. He wanted to open the door, take Alec in his arms once again and never let him go, but instead he stood up and walked to the dashboard. His heart clenched when he turned the key and push the levers, and when the TARDIS began to move, he just closed his eyes and waited for that moment to pass. For the first time in his life, he wished time had stopped and he wouldn’t have to go. 

 

Alec was still sat against the blue box, holding the small key in his hands, when he suddenly felt the cabin vibrating behind him, and when he turned away, he saw the TARDIS was disappearing in front of him.

 

“No. No, no no no !” Alec said panicked, placing both of his hand against the door, but it was too late, soon, it completely disappeared, his hands in front of him, holding on nothing. Dropping his hands on the floor, Alec began to cry, as he was now alone in the street, his knees being scratched by the ground, and his heart breaking in his chest. 

 


End file.
